This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automatic transmissions provide a plurality of forward and reverse speed or gear ratios by selectively actuating one or more clutches and/or brakes to establish a torque-transmitting drive connection between a transmission input and a transmission output for supplying motive power (i.e., drive torque) from a powertrain to a driveline in a motor vehicle. One type of brake or clutch widely used in automatic transmission is an overrunning coupling device, commonly referred to as a one-way clutch (OWC), which overruns when one of its races (in radial coupling configuration) or one of its drive plates (in axial coupling configurations) rotates in a first (i.e., freewheel) direction relative to the other race or drive plate, and engages or locks in a second (i.e., lockup) direction. Such conventional one-way clutches provide no independent control over their modes of operation, that is to say whether they lockup or freewheel in both directions and are commonly referred to as passive one-way clutches. Thus, basic one-way clutches provide a “locked” mode in one rotary direction and a “freewheel” mode in the opposite direction based on the direction that the drive torque is being applied to the input race or drive plate.
There are however, requirements in modern automatic transmissions where a “controllable” overrunning coupling device, commonly referred to as a selectable one-way clutch (SOWC), can be selectively controlled to provide additional functional modes of operation. Specifically, a selectable one-way clutch may further be capable of providing a freewheel mode in both rotary directions until a command signal (i.e., from the transmission controller) causes a power-operated actuator to shift the coupling device into its lockup mode. Thus, a selectable one-way clutch may be capable of providing a drive connection between an input member and an output member in one or both rotational directions and it may also be operable to freewheel in one or both directions. It is also known in modern automatic transmissions to integrate a passive one-way clutch and a selectable one-way clutch into a combined coupling device, commonly referred to as a bi-directional clutch.
A need exists to continue development of new and improved overrunning coupling devices that advance the art and provide enhanced functionality.